1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical apparatus making it possible to recharge a secondary battery included in a battery-driven surgical instrument with an energy generation unit such as a recharger and the surgical instrument held in noncontact with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, surgical procedures to be performed under endoscopic observation have been developed.
A surgical instrument in accordance with a related art disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2-43501 has a battery incorporated in a handpiece. Moreover, a motor and a treatment instrument are unified, and the motor is powered with the built-in battery.
According to the related art, the necessity of a power cord that is annoying an operator who manipulates the surgical instrument can be obviated to improve the maneuverability of the surgical instrument. There is a drawback that when electrical energy contained in the battery runs out, treatment cannot be performed any longer.
To avoid having to replace the battery during surgery it must be done prior to the surgery. However, this is added work, and if the surgical instrument has merely been used at some steps of a surgical procedure, there is a possibility that the battery need not be renewed. Nevertheless, to avoid the trouble of renewing the battery during surgery, the battery is replaced beforehand.
Moreover, when replacing a battery in a sterilized surgical instrument, the surgical instrument must be handled very carefully for fear it may be contaminated. A nurse or the like is obliged to incur a large burden.
For overcoming this drawback, a rechargeable battery may be incorporated in the surgical instrument and recharged using a recharger. However, the related art has a drawback that the sterilized surgical instrument must be sterilized again or must be handled carefully so as not to be contaminated during connection of the recharger. Moreover, measures must be taken to maintain the watertightness of the junction between the surgical instrument and recharger.
An object of the present invention is to provide a surgical apparatus making it possible to recharge a sterilized surgical instrument without risk of contamination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical apparatus substantially obviating the necessity of renewing a battery during surgery.
A surgical apparatus according to the invention is comprised of a surgical instrument, an energy generation unit, an energy radiating device, and a charging energy producing device. The surgical instrument has a rechargeable secondary battery and a treatment section to be electrically driven by the secondary battery, and can be disinfected or sterilized. The energy generation unit is located outside the surgical instrument and used to recharge the secondary battery. The energy radiating device included in the energy generation unit radiates energy. The charging energy producing device is incorporated in the surgical instrument, receives energy without the need for the surgical instrument and energy generation unit to be in contact with each other, and produces energy used to recharge the secondary battery.
Consequently, the secondary battery can be recharged without the sterilized surgical instrument being contaminated. Moreover, the recharge substantially obviates the necessity of renewing the battery during surgery.